Fluff is Good!
by Evil Authoress of Doom
Summary: ok, it's mostly sap in the beginning, but there's fluff! Anzu's a youkai?! yaoi all the way!! Yami confesses!! Pairings: Y/Y, S/J, R/B, & M/M
1. Yami's little obsession

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't even speak Japanese, how would I own a Japanese show? Duh! Think stupid lawyer people! Ok, this isn't going to be that funny in the beginning. But, with my trusty muses by my side, nothing will stop me from making it funnier!! Right, muses? (cricket chip) Fine! Abandon me! Anyways, it's gonna get yaoish soon, so hide the children! Wait, I am a child.inside (transforms into hippie guru) ~~At Yugi's House~~ Yugi was unpacking boxes of Duel Monster Cards with Yami after school at the Turtle Shop since his grandfather decided to go to a expedition saying "I don't have that many years left, I want to enjoy them." with a grandfatherly chuckle.  
  
Yami stayed in his soul room while Yugi was at school, so this gave him a load of time to think. about Yugi. Yugi had become sort of an obsession to Yami, so beautiful, pure, innocent.  
  
"Earth to Yami!" Yugi teased with a giggle wondering what his other half was thinking about.  
  
"Oh, sorry hikari. I just drifted off for a minute. Did you say something?" Yami replied coming to his senses.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to know what you were thinking about." Yugi said, a little afraid of the answer.  
  
"Umm." Yami started to blank. What was he supposed to say? Yugi would never love him the way Yami loved him. 'I wish something would get me out of this!!' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, as if fate, the doorbell rang.  
  
"YES!!" Yami bellowed. Then, of course, he noticed the awkward stare he got from Yugi. "Oops, did I say that outloud? Oh, well. I'll get it.," he said quickly running for the door.  
  
Yugi just rolled his eyes at his yami and walked to the door to see whom it was, too.  
  
"HELP!!! HELP!!" the ancient spirit screamed.  
  
"What are you doing here tomb raider?" Yami snarled. He and Bakura didn't exactly get along.  
  
"What's wrong, Bakura?" Yugi asked sounding much more friendly than his darker half.  
  
"Ryou.my.hikari.gone.crazy.HELP!!" he said running in Yugi's house and hiding behind the sofa. As soon as this was said, Ryou came charging in yelling "COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!" Yami quickly pulled Yugi out of the human-rhino's way barely dodging him.  
  
Yugi blushed severely when he realized he was in Yami's arms, but he wasn't about to complain. "Thank you, Yami." He said shyly.  
  
" Oooooh, I think Yami's got a thing for his hikari" Bakura said appearing in back of the couch. "THERE YOU ARE!!" Ryou yelled. He lunged toward his yami.  
  
"EEP!!"  
  
"GET OVER HERE!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
  
Everyone stared at Yugi. It was very unlike him to yell, or use a curse word.unlike his yami.  
  
Ryo was the first to speak, "My idiot yami decide it was ok to throw the TV. into the computer since there was a commercial on. so now I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Oh, ok. Go right ahead." Yami stated with a grin.  
  
"Yami! Whatever, I'll deal with you later. Ryou, don't you think your being a little harsh? I mean, he does do stupid stuff all the time" Yugi said trying to calm down his white haired friend.  
  
"WELL, I ALWAYS DEAL WITH HIS ANTICS!! HE NEVER GIVES ME ANYTHING IN RETURN FOR THAT, AND FOR THE STUFF I DO FOR HIM!! I DON'T NEED THAT ANYMORE!!!" Ryou said looking more emotional than angry.  
  
"That's cause your yami doesn't know how to be nice." Yami said snickering at his rival's predicament.  
  
Bakura had no idea what to say, because it was true, the only reason he never did anything for Ryou was because he had never been taught to be nice, only to watch out for yourself. In fact, Bakura was starting to feel guilty. (A/N imagine that!) He could stand the feeling.it was getting to him.he was going to do something that would shock the world.  
  
"I'm sorry, hikari." he said quietly shifting his feet on the ground.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura had never said sorry to him, or even called him hikari without adding an insult at the end of it. "Whatever," He said still trying to keep himself together. "I won't kill you, but I'm still mad."  
  
Yugi was happy that Ryou and Bakura seem to be bonding, but the thing that happened next scared him too much.  
  
"THE BEAVERS ARE COMING!!"  
  
********************************************************* Who is this mysterious madman? I have no clue! Ryan: What?! You mean you don't know!! But you're the authoress!!  
  
Doom: Yeah, but I was going to let the readers decide. I'm going to either make it Joey, Seto, Malik, or my muse the Evil Spatula of Doom, Spat-Spat. Because, in my fics, Yami has a fear of talking kitchen utensils. Hehehe.Yami would get scared, and Yugi would comfort him, and it would be transformed into a fluff moment!! (sigh)  
  
Ryan: Well, whoever is brought in this fiction will cause some sort of fluff; all of the characters will be brought in eventually though. The pairings are: Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik, Anzu/pain and bashing. Review please! 


	2. Crazy Seto that loves Jou! AwwKAWAII!

Disclaimer: *aranges shells in the sand so it says "SHE DON'T OWN IT, ASSHOLE LAWYERS!!* (not all lawyers, just the ones who wanted to sue the fanfic people)  
  
************************************************  
  
"THE BEAVERS ARE COMING!!" Jonounchi screamed with terror.  
  
By this time Yami was quite pissed about people intruding to Yami and Yugi's home scaring his poor, beautiful, precious, loving aibou. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he yelled holding his hikari protectively. (A/N ::cough::possesive::cough::)  
  
"Sorry, I've been trying to get your attention for awhile, so I thought if I said something weird, you would finally notice...Hey, holding Yugi a lil' close there aren't cha Yami?" he teased with a smirk.   
  
Embarassed, Yami released Yugi (Yugi/Yami fans: NOOOO!!!!!) while an amused Bakura snickered. "Well, um, what is it?" he asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, Seto's gone crazy!! I was just getting a cup of coffee at the coffee shop..." (A/N We will call it...The Evil Coffee Shop of Doom!! Doom's Coffee for short)  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, Seto walked in and ordered a latte and the guy next to him ordered a Super-Duper-Coffee-That-Will-Make-You-A-Hyper-Idiot and their drinks got switched!"  
  
"How do you remember what Seto ordered, and that he got the drinks switched?" Yami said with a smirk.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Yeah, were you staring at him? Or just his butt?" Bakura said trying to keep in his laughter, even Ryou was trying not to giggle, and he's supposed to be nice and innocent.   
  
"Let him finish." Yugi said sternly knowing all about his friend's feelings for the CEO. Of course, Yami was awfully ashamed, but if someone else said that to him, he'd probably ignore the warning.  
  
"Well, you know, the name of the coffee speaks for itself, so Seto drank it. Then...I went up to him to tell him and...."  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
"Hey! Seto you just drank that crazy coffee thing that only people who are addicted to caffeine drink!"(A/N LIKE ME!!)  
  
Seto looked down at the name of the coffee on the cup. "Aww...shit!!" Seto started to panic a little. "I better go before I go crazy..." he said rushing out the door.  
  
"Um...it doesn't take that long to take effect..."  
  
"Dang! Wait how do you know?"  
  
"I dared Honda to try it, it wasn't pretty."  
  
"Well- What should I do?!"  
  
"Just get someone to make sure you don't do something that could get you in jail and wait for it to wear off."  
  
"Listen, I know I haven't excatly been the kindest person to you, but it's too late to call Mokuba, will you please watch out for me? You know, since you've had experience with this?" Seto pleaded.  
  
"Umm...I guess so..." he said with an invisible red paintbrush streaking over his face from the request from Seto.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
"So...he's crazy now!!" Jou sputtered looking behind him. "Here he comes!!" Jou screamed while ducking behind the sofa.  
  
"What excatly did he do?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Uh- he keeps callin' me his koi and umm...he said that he-" Jou was suddenly interrupted by a stampeding Seto.  
  
"Oh, Jou!" Seto called looking not quite himself. "What's the matter koi?" Bakura and Yami were desperatly trying not to fall over with laughter.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Seto dived for Jou and smashed his lips against his, Jou responded by fainting.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"He's fine" Seto said with a smile. "It's not the first time today." he giggled and carried Jou out of the house to who knows where. (A/N You'll find out later!)  
  
"Um...that was kind of scary." Yugi said stealing a glance at his yami.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go." Ryou spoke up.  
  
"Hai, I think we should before this gets any weirder." he grabbed his hikari's hand and flew out the door.  
  
"That was pretty stange, eh Yami?" he asked his other half. Yami didn't respond though. He was deep in thought about how Seto Kaiba showed his feelings before him. It was an outrage! No more games!!  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"What is it, Yami?"  
  
Yami gripped his fists and opened his mouth to say...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Doom:MWAHAHA!! Cliffhanger!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Aww...Yugi, don't worry. *hugs his aibou*  
  
Yugi: But-   
  
Yami: Shh...*kiss*  
  
Yugi: *kiss*  
  
Spat-Spat: YOU GUYS ARE RUINING THE STORY!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU LOVE EACHOTHER!!   
  
Doom: WHO CARES?!? I wanna see some fluff!!  
  
Spat-Spat: -__- Whatever. Doom wants to know if Yami should confess his love or what?   
  
Yugi: HE SHOULD!!  
  
Ryan: I think it would be better if he waited for a few more chappies. So he shouldn't.  
  
Yugi: He should.  
  
Ryan: Shouldn't.  
  
Yugi: Should.  
  
Doom: Riiiiiight, let the reviewers decide!! Oh, yeah!  
  
To Princess Strawberry: Fluff is on the way!! Hey, maybe I'll make YxY fluff wit MARSHMELLOW FLUFF!!   
  
To Evee: Jonouchi is really crazy. It's suprising that Seto the serious one, is calling him his koi!  
  
Yo Elf and Imp: Hahahaha, you're so funny! Everyone loves Jou!! Jou is loved!! But, I love Yugi more...hehehe 


	3. Jou's Confession

Doom: Things get hot n heavy this chappie!! Hehehe!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Spat-Spat comes out and writes in blood ::cough::ketchup::cough:: "IF SHE OWNED IT, IT WOULD ONLY BE YUGI & YAMI, RYOU & BAKURA, MALIK & MARIK, AND SETO & JOU MAKING OUT!!"*   
**************************************************************  
  
"Yugi, I-" Yami was suddenly cut short.  
  
"Koi!! Come back!!" was heard from down the street as Jou trampled over Yami in to the house.  
  
"You guys gotta hide me!! He's goin' crazy!! Just 'til the caffeine wears off, please!!"  
  
"Ugh. You like the attention Jonouchi, cause it's from Seto!! Admit it!" Yugi was really fustrated because he knew what his Yami was going to say.  
  
"Yeah, I admit it, I got feelins for em, but it's not supposed to happen like dis!!" Jou retorted.  
  
"Ok, ok, but we're not hiding you!"  
  
"HELLOOOOOOO!!" At that very moment Seto went back to normal.  
  
"Huh? What happen?" Then all the things that happened came back to his memory. "Oh, my gawd!" Tries not to look at Jou.  
  
"I think you guys should talk about, like, somewhere else." Yugi said pushing both out the door and closing it. "Gosh, what a day!"  
  
~~OUTSIDE YUGI'S HOUSE~~  
  
"Dude, you seroiusly owe me, Seto!!" Jou said walking away. Then Seto grabbed Jou's hand before he could get away. They both just stood there for a little, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"I remember everything that was said and done...and I heard you talking to Yugi..."  
  
"Oh shit!" he said without thinking. Then he took a deep breath and thought 'Hey, he already knows, that means I don't gotta tell him. Big deal. He WAS the one callin' me his koi.' "Yeah, so what? I admit it. I love you." he commented proudly.  
  
"...Aishiteru, Jou..." our favorite CEO said before catching Jonouchi in a fierce lip-lock. Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's slim waist and let out a small moan.(A/N Don't worry, it doesn't describe everything that happens, I don't have enough guts to write a lemon) It started to rain causing their clothes to cling to them. (A/N *drool*)  
  
"Let's go back to my house, puppy."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
~~BACK INSIDE~~  
  
Yami was deep in thought about the new couple since Yugi and Yami had watched from the window until Yugi decided that it wasn't right to watch them and turned on the tv. 'Ra!! I can't believe they got together first!! Damn!'  
  
Yugi knew what Yami was going to say to him before Jou barged in again, he knew all about Yami's feelings. Yami had let it slip when he was on a sugar high one day and didn't even remember saying it. Yugi loved his Yami, but would never tell. He was waiting for Yami to tell him, because if Yugi told of his feelings first, then it would be a big blow to Yami's pride seeing how Yugi was being more couragous. Yugi did give hints, though. Like writing Yami & Yugi 4-Ever all over his binder and hoping he saw it. Of course, Yami was to busy looking at Yugi to notice the binder. 'Maybe today will be the day.'  
  
//Hey, Yami?//  
  
/Yes, aibou?/  
  
//Out of everyone, who is your favorite person?//  
  
/Uh...I guess you/  
  
Yugi felt satisfied hearing the nervousness in his voice. Whenever Yugi did something or said something like that, it meant he was making sure Yami still likes him.  
  
//Ok, thanks, Yami//  
  
/Um, Yugi?/  
  
//Yes, Yami?//  
  
/Who's your favorite person?/  
  
//You//  
  
/Oh, ok. Just making sure/  
  
Yami felt inspired again...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Doom: Soooooooo....will he tell of his feelings? Or will I be mean and show everyone what's happenin' at Ryou & Bakura's house? Reviewers choice!! By the way, the reviewers voted that he shouldn't confess. Someone's gonna confess next chappie!! Either Bakura to Ryou or Yami to Yugi. Your choice guys!! which ever house I go to is the house of the confesser!!   
  
To compugeek: Yes, YxY is one of my favorite pairings, it's usually the base of my fics. I'm glad you like my fic!!  
  
To Evee: I was going to make him get run over by an elephant while he was trying to say it, but I decided to just bring in the crazy Jou and Seto.  
  
To Karadaki: Hahaha, thanks much!! I feel so appreciated!!  
  
To Elf and Imp: Dude, you are so funny! Seto was super-kawaii!! *hugs a super-kawaii Seto plushie*   
  
Jou: *walks in* Hey!! Give me my plushie back!! I can't sleep without that thing!!  
  
To Queen Zephora Yami: You're like the only one who wanted him to confess besides me!! I solute your hyperness!!  
  
Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!! She writes something back to every reviewer!! 


	4. Bakura's Breakdown

Doom: Ryou? Will you be a dear and do the disclaimer, for me?  
  
Ryou: Yeah, right.  
  
Doom: How about for Bakura?  
  
Ryou: Why would Bakura want me to do the disclaimer for you? He hates you, he wants you to get sued.  
  
Doom: Yeah, but I tied him up and let Ryan "borrow" him.  
  
Ryou: O__o You what?!?!  
  
Doom: Oh, don't worry, Ryan won't do anything....except maybe try and charm Bakura until he does it with him....  
  
Ryou: Eep!! SHE DOESN'T OWN IT!!!!! Now where did you put my yami!!!!!  
  
Doom: Ryan's got him in the backroom. Down the hall to the left, can't miss it.  
  
Ryou: *runs of to save his yami from Doom's yaoist muse*  
  
Spat-Spat: Let's get this show on the road baby!!  
*************************************************************  
  
~~BAKURA AND RYOU'S HOUSE~~  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryou said softly while sitting down next to his homicidal yami.  
  
"Nani?" Bakura spit out in shock. 'Why is he apologizing to me?! I've been a total baka lately!!' he thought.  
  
"Gomen, Bakura. I shouldn't have exploded like that, if there's something wrong, I should just say something...but I'm just..so...wimpy."  
  
Bakura just stared at his solemn hikari. Then he started to laugh. "You're sorry?" he said between laughs. "I practically ruin your life!! I get you in trouble, I've sent plenty of people to the shadow realm this month alone, I'm rude, and I don't show you my appreciation towards you!! I wouldn't be suprised if you hated me, hikari!!" He wasn't laughing anymore. He was speaking honestly with sorrow in his voice as he held back unshed tears.  
  
"Hate you? Why would I hate you? I love you, Bakura." Ryou sputtered out not bothering to keep in his tears.  
  
Bakura was severly taken back from that last part. 'He loves me?!?! Ra!! How come I never knew!! I've done so much to him and he loves me anyway?! Enough of this tough guy act!!' Bakura thought as he leaned in to kiss his aibou's tear streaked cheek and then mouth. "Aishiteru, Ryou."  
  
"Aishiteru, Bakura."  
  
~~IN THE MORNING~~  
  
Ryou was huddled against a possevive Bakura as the chirping of sparrows outside awoke him.   
  
"Urg..." was all he said. You try saying anything after that long, tiring night of...um...games *wink wink*.  
  
Ryou squirmed until he was loose from Bakura's grasp knowing that the weekend was over and he had to go to school now otherwise he would be late. He rummaged threw his closet and threw on a decent looking shirt (A/N Bakura: Anything looks decent on my hikari! Ryou: ^__^ Doom: Yep, especially you! Bakura: O__o Hentai!!!) and a pair of faded jeans. He grabbed his bookbag, MP3 player, and jacket and ran down stairs. Ryou dashed into the kitchen and gulped down a glass of orange juice. He reached for the doorknob when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Have a wonderful day, hikari. Love you." Bakura whispered into his albino koi's ear. (A/N Ryan: Ugh, Bakura would never be that nice!! You stink at fluff!! Doom: I know, I know, but I'm trying to emphasize the fact that Bakura had any overnight transformation thanks to the one he adores most. Spat-Spat: *claps* Wow, nicely said! My intelligence must be rubbing off on you!)  
  
Ryou immediately blushed like any good little hikari shall do and kissed his yami while saying "Love you, too." and then jetting off for two reasons: 1.He was going to be late. 2. He was as red as Santa's suit.  
  
He climbed on the bus and sat down next to Malik (A/N He's gonna be Ryou's bestest friend! Why? Cause I said so!) and behind Yugi & Anzu. 'Eww...why is he sitting next to her?' he thought. Then he saw Jou & Seto...sitting next to eachother? Not trying to kill eacother or call each other degrading comments? Holding hands?!?! 'Well, I knew it would happen eventually...but one the same night as Bakura and I?! Weird...It's like some crazed authoress set this up on purpose...' (A/N Doom: Hey! No breaking of the fourth wall!! Bakura: He can do whatever he wants! Ryou: //^__^// Ryan: Well, what if he wanted to do IT with....*thinks for a moment* ANZU!! Ryou: EWWWW!!! Bakura: Then I would kill her. Duh!)  
  
"Helloooooooo? Earth to Ryou? Where are you buddy?" Malik snickered. "Trying to take in the Seto & Jou thing? We all knew it was going to happen but I guess it's still suprising. You know, that they would be sitting together all lovey-dovey already. I think that's why Anzu is sitting next to Yugi...he was so shocked he forgot to tell Anzu to sit somewhere else or he'd file a restraining order." he said with his usual I-had-sugar-for-breakfast grin.  
  
Ryou wasn't sure if he should tell his bff (A/N Best friends forever!) about the previous night. So, he decided on giving him a little hint because if Marik was in the Millenium Rod, then he would burst out of it and rush to Bakura to tease him. Yami vs Yami the three hikaris called it (not around the yamis of course) since if one heard something about another, they would sprint to taunt them.   
  
"I guess that's part of it..." he said smoothly before jumping out of the bus.  
  
"Wadda you mean by part of it?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, I won't bother you now, but by the end of the day I'd better know!"  
  
"Know what?" Yugi popped up in front of the two other hikaris, wanting to get away from Anzu AKA bitch.  
  
"I dont' know. Malik was just trying to add a little excitement to our day I guess." Ryou was beginning to like having secrets, he had his own, but nothing like this.  
  
"Nu-uh!! Tell us, Ryou!!" Malik whined. Yugi seemed to be in thought.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Did you get with your yami?" Malik and Ryou stared at Yugi with shock. He was supposed to be innocent and not even know what "getting with" someone was!  
  
"Uh-" Ryou studdered.  
  
"You did!!" Malik gasped with a I-had-sugar-for-breakfast-and-now-I-have-a-juicy-secret grin.  
  
"Nani?! I never said that!!" Ryou didn't like having secrets anymore, knowing that if that crazy homicidal yami was in that Millenium Rod or if the dignified yami was in the puzzle, Bakura would never forgive him. He buried his face in his hands to try and hide the embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryou. My yami's not here, and I won't tell him." Yugi said knowingly.  
  
"My yami's at home, too. Worry not!!" Malik said while pointing his finger to the air.  
  
Ryou was glad his friends pick up so quick on things. He sighed a breath of relief while opening his locker.  
  
"So? Ho was it?" Malik grinned.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Doom: Time for review thank yous!!  
  
To u don't wanna noe: Yes, I know! I can't do any good fluff unless Yami confesses though!  
  
To Elf and Imp: *teary eyed* Wow, you're song was inspiring!! I'm so happy that I got such a cool review, I'm gonna send Yami & Yugi to give you hugs then make out in front of you! *sends Yami&Yugi to Elf and Imp*  
  
To Ryou-chans girl: There you go! A confession and lotsa fluff!!   
  
To dragungirl199: Sorry that Bakura confessed first, but if I get reviews he should be confessing next chappie!  
  
Spat-Spat: Review!! Yami confesses next chappie!! Presents are welcomed!! 


	5. Yami Confesses! FINALLY

Disclaimer: In Doom's fics Yami is scared of spatulas, there is yaoi, the yamis love sugar, and a whole lot of stuff that would never happen on the show. So, if you think she owns it, then you, my friend, are an idiot.  
  
*Yugi comes out*  
  
Yugi: WHOO-HOO!! IT'S CONFESSION TIME!! *grins*  
  
Doom: Whoa, excited aren't we, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: ^__^ *nods*  
  
Ryan: I'm excited, too!! FLUFF!!!  
  
Doom: I was thinking about how I should do this...if I should make it a lime....maybe even a light lemon....  
  
Yugi: *gasp* Doom, you've never done a lemon!!  
  
Doom: I know!!! That's cause I'm a wimp!!  
  
Ryan: I can write it!!  
  
Yugi: But Ryan, you're the muse!! You're supposed to INSPIRE not WRITE!  
  
Ryan: Actually, I'm officially Doom's yami. It's just that I'm so un-yamish that Doom just treats me like a regular muse, so I could write it...  
  
Doom: NO WAY!! YOU WOULD MESS IT UP!!! DON'T TOUCH MY FICCIE!! *calms down* Anyways, I'll just go along with the confession and see what happens...  
  
Yugi: Yay!! Confession!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yugi opened his locker which was conviently right next to Malik's and Ryou's when hearing Malik's question.  
  
"So? How was it?" Malik said with that freakish grin...you know the one that sorta says 'My best friend is doin' it with his yami so I'm going tease him all day and enjoy it'  
  
Yugi could hear the albino hikari trying to answer but getting way to embarrassed and running to homeroom. The smaller teen of the group would have giggled a little at this but he was way to wrapped up with what happend the night before...with Yami.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Yugi was drawing a picture of the ocean for art class thinking about Yami. 'Maybe I should just confess. I mean, I'm pretty darn sure he feels the same way about me and I don't think I can go on living like this anymore! But- does he really feel that way? Wouldn't he have told me about his feeling already? What am I supposed to do?!?'  
  
"Your drawing is beautiful, aibou." the addictive voice behind him said startling the boy from his thoughts.  
  
"Thanks, Yami." he blushed a little. Then he noticed something odd...something he couldn't explain...like it was just...there.  
  
It was Yami. Yami's complete determination to reveal his love for his tenshi, that is. (A/N Yugi: Yay!! Confession time!!)  
  
"Yugi, I want to ask you something." He hoped he didn't sound too nervous, he didn't think he did, but he WAS really nervous.  
  
"What is it, Yami?" voice filling with concern.  
  
Yami pulled a chair right next to his light's and sitting down in it. "Yugi, do you trust me?"  
  
" Of course I do, Yami. Why?"  
  
"...Do you trust me with your heart?"  
  
Yugi just stared at him. Was this the confession? Was he saying that he wanted to be the one to capture Yugi's heart, or just asking him if he trusted him a lot? 'But I guess it's a yes either way'  
  
"Yes." he choked out.  
  
"Do you trust me enough...to let me be with you? To let me.....love you."   
  
"Always." he forced out of his throat. It seemed it was getting hard to talk. Tears of unreleased emotion were threating to fall.  
  
"Then will you? Will you love me? Please, aibou, say you love me as much as I love you!" Yami cried out with tears dampening his cheeks.  
  
"Hai! Hai! Hai! Aishiteru, Yami!!" Yugi threw himself into Yami's arms and his kiss. Yami gripped Yugi tightly as if he loosened his grip his koi would be stolen from his arms. Yugi slipped his tongue into the taller teen's mouth begging him to show him how much he really loved him...and he did...all night. (A/N Ryan: What?!?! That's it?!? No lemon!! Doom: I can't help it!! I'm a wimp!!)  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
Yugi inwardly smiled dreamily knowing his yami was still at home...waiting for him. Yugi shook himself out of the previous night's "activities" and shuffled into class plopping himself into his seat next to Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey, Yug! You look a little flustered. Did something happen that Is hould know?" Jou's permanent grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe if you tell me something, I tell you something." Yugi wanted to get every detail of Jou and Seto's new found love. He also wanted to tell someone about him and his yami and Jou was the guy he trusted most with his secrets (besides Yami).  
  
Jou smirked knowing what his best friend was getting at. "Now what could I tell you? Hmm...maybe...I..." Jou said pretending to think.  
  
"Did Kaiba?" Yugi finished Jou's sentence with a chesire smile playing upon his lips.  
  
"Yug!" Jou turned bright red at his friend's bluntness. Yugi may seem innocent, but he's not innocent. He knows about these things.  
  
"Well?" he tried to supress a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, ok. But it was more than that...I love 'em." he said loud enough for only Yugi to hear.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you Jou!!" Yugi said with sincerity.  
  
"Thanks. So what's your news? Your yami finally confess?" Jou asked with a smirk knowing how much Yugi and Yami loved eachother.  
  
Yugi blushed. He had told Jou about his feelings for Yami awhile ago. It was the day he and Jou filled Anzu's locker with chocolate pudding. He didn't get in trouble for it, though. All the teachers think Yugi's too cute to ever punish him.   
  
"Yeah, actually." he admitted.  
  
A look of shock appeared on Jou's face. 'I thought he'd never confess!!' The shock turned into a grin.  
  
"That's great, Yugi!!"   
  
"Uh, Jou?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Could you please not tell anyone else, yet?"  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi! Your secret's safe with me!"  
  
~~AT LUNCH~~  
  
Seto was sitting next to Jou watching him scarf down an unlimited amount of food.  
  
"My gosh, puppy! How can you eat that much!! I'm partially afraid you're going to explode!" the billionaire bishi teased his boyfriend.  
  
Jou grinned. "You just say that cause you can't take the food master."   
  
"I guess everbody's good at something." Seto laughed.  
  
Ryou smiled at the pair in his seat next to Yugi and Malik. It was nice to hear Seto laugh. He hardly ever laughed before. It seemed they were truely happy. It a nice peaceful lunch...for a change. That is...until Anzu came.  
  
"HI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the beautiful bishies groaned in unison as Anzu took the empty seat next to Yugi.  
  
"Um...Honda's sitting there, Anzu." Yugi squeaked.  
  
The ugly bitch called Anzu ignored him. "So, how's Yami?!"  
  
Yugi loved to talk about Yami, but not to the freak who wanted to steal him away from the shortest hikari of the bunch. "Um...good."  
  
"Cool! Did he say anything about me?!" she said with an annoying amount of anticipiation.  
  
Yugi considered telling her about the countless times Yugi had to prevent Yami from sending her to the Shadow Realm and the numerous insults that had been said about her.  
  
"Not that I remember."  
  
"Oh!! He must be too shy towards his feelings! How cute!!"  
  
Yugi seriously thought about telling her about how Yami loved him and he loved Yami and shoving it in her face. But he was too nice for that.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Jou was getting really mad. No way was this bitch gonna mess up a relationship that started the night before!! "Lay off, Anzu!! Yami doesn't like you!!" His eyes suddenly became stern.  
  
Anzu got mad. REAL mad. "Mind your own buisness, dimwit! Yami does like me!! In fact, he loves me!! Your just mad cause nobody loves you!!" (A/N Doom: I feel a butt kicking for Anzu from Seto coming on)  
  
Whoa! Talk about a stupid thing to say in front of Jou's ill-tempered koi!  
  
"Why you little slut!! First of all; he's a LOT smarter than you, second; there's no way in hell Yami loves you, and lastly; I love him!! So get out of here and come back when you've got at least a LITTLE common sense and a heart!!!" Seto yelled at her.  
  
"Hmph." was all Anzu said as she walked away. Cheers, whistling, and clapping was heard through out the entire court yard. Jou was a big, red, tomato (if tomatoes were as cute as him!) with a grin that went from ear to ear.  
  
Yugi sighed a breath of relief. 'Only 2 more hours of school left. Good.'  
  
Except for someone almost blowing up the chemistry lab, the rest of the day went pretty fast. The hikaris could finally go home to their yamis.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Doom: Wow!! I actually think that was pretty good! I dunno if you guys did, but I actually liked it!!  
  
Yugi: The confession was so romantic!! *sighs*  
  
Ryan: And I loved when Seto stood up for Jou!! That was my fav part!! ^__^  
  
Jou: Me, too!! *huggles Seto*  
  
Seto: //^___^//  
  
Ryan and Doom: Aww!! Kawaii!! *takes pictures*  
  
Yugi: Hey!! No fair!! This was supposed to be me and Yami's chappie!! Where's my koi?!  
  
Ryan: Uh- I don't know....*shifty eyes*  
  
Malik: So really, how was it, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: O__O Uh...  
  
Malik: Just answer the question.  
  
Ryou: Fine, it was GREAT!!!!! IT WAS TONY THE TIGER GREAT!!! IT WAS- *clears throat* Oops, sorry 'bout that.  
  
Malik: O__o  
  
Yugi: Give me back my koibito, Ryan!!!  
  
Ryan: You can have him back later!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Since I seem to be the only sane one, let's start the reviewer notes!  
  
To Elf and Imp: Ouch!! Sheesh, Jou!! I think he was just mad cause he wasn't making out with Seto. But that's no reason to attack one of my fav reviewers!! BAD JOU!! *hits Jou*   
  
Seto: HEY!!!  
  
Doom: Oops, bad idea!  
  
To malik'sgurl: Yep, they probably will tease them evetually. Thank you so very much! ^__^  
  
To Princess Strawberry: CANDY!!!!!! *eats candy until is sugar high* WHOO-HOO!! THERE'S A MONKEY IN MY LAUNDRY BASKET!!  
  
To SaturnSerenity4ever: Yes! Fluff is good!! Just like the title says!! Yes, Ryou is now a big fluffy bubble of happiness!!  
  
Spat-Spat: ^__^U Right. Umm...reviews are good. Presents are great. But we love both of 'em.   
  
Ryan: AND YAOI IS STILL GOOD FOR THE SOUL!! *runs away from Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Where'd you put my freggin' koi, Ryan?!?!?! *chasing Ryan*  
  
Doom: Right then....Anyway, I thought this chappie was much too long! Sorry if it was!! Please let me know your fav parts and if the confession was good!! I worked pretty darn hard on this chappie! REVIEW!! 


	6. Aftermath and Kitchen Fluff

Disclaimer: *Ryan is sitting down on the big fluffy, white, chair that everyone sits on*  
  
Ryan: *grin* 'I got me some semes!' Oh, yeah. Disclaimer. Doom doesn't own YGO or it's wonderful bishies.  
  
Doom: *explaining to readers* If you're wondering what the name in Ra he's talking about, then I'll tell you. Remeber last chappie where Yugi was trying to get Yami back from Ryan? Do you also remember the chappie before that where Ryan stole Bakura? Well, my yaoist muse is kinda stealing all the semes and planning to do naughty things to them. He stole Seto a few minutes ago and Jou should be in soon with the rest of the ukes to try and get them back. (A/N Uke is the submissive roll in a gay relationship, while seme is the dominant)  
  
Spat-Spat: You're a disgrace to muses everywhere, Ryan.  
  
Ryan: ^__^ Thanks.  
  
Ryou, Jou, and Yugi: *comes in* WHERE'S MY KOI?!?  
  
Ryan: They're mine now! *runs off*  
  
Ryou, Jou, and Yugi: *chases Ryan*  
  
Spat-Spat: *ignores the rest of them* Hey, you got some pretty good reviews, Doom!  
  
Doom: Yeah! Everyone really liked this chappie! (or at least it seems) In fact, I think I'm going to focuse most of my creativity into this fic for a while. This is my fav fic that I've written! So, know I wanna write more!! So, start the fic!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Not yet! This chappie is a little...um...hot. So, you need a warning.  
  
Doom: Oh, ok! It gets hot and heavy between Ryou and Bakura! No lemon, though.  
  
Spat-Spat: Wimp.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ryou sat next to Malik on the bus home trying not to get too excited. 'Gosh! I'm just going home!! No need to get excited! Besides, Bakura will probably be asleep or something.' he thought trying to calm himself. He wanted to see Bakura. Why did they have to get together on a Sunday?! Why not a Friday, so then they could spend the whole weekend together. Ryou lightly rested his head against the window hoping the bus wouldn't go over any bumps otherwise his head would bang against the glass (A/N Happens to me all the time! I'll be doing it talking to my friend when all of a sudden, THUD! That's what it sounds like).  
  
Yugi was pretty much thinking the same thing. He was sitting next to Honda TRYING to listen to what he was saying. Yugi's mind was somewhere else. 'I wonder what Yami's doing?' He shook himself out of the thoughts and tried to listen to Honda talk about his new car. (A/N I can't decide if I'm going to make Honda a yaoi person or not).  
  
Jou's eyes focused outside the window trying not to stare at Seto TOO much. He didn't want to make his new boyfriend think he was dependent on him or something, he wanted to make sure Seto didn't think he was some sissy that hangs all over people like a certain girl who was constantly bashed by writers in fanfics. (A/N HE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL THAT BAKA!!)   
  
Seto placed his hand on top of Jou's looking straight ahead with tinted cheeks. He was still new to this after all. I mean you try going to a cold hearted CEO to a warm, affectionate, lover in a little more than a day! He felt Jou scoot over close to him and put his hand on Seto's leg squeezing a little. Seto could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.  
  
Yugi saw this and smirked as the bus came to Seto's stop. You'd think he would take a limo to school being who he was and all, but Seto really never liked standing out that much, he just wanted to be at least semi-normal. Jou looked disappionted as Seto waved bye to all his friends and gave an extra wink to reassure Jou. Yugi sighed. 'Only three more stops and I'm home!'  
  
Malik would not stop asking Ryou questions. "What happened excatly? Does this mean you guys are finally together? When are you gonna tell everyone else?" This continued until it was Malik's stop. Ryou secretly thanked the gods. Malik was his best friend, but boy, could he gossip!   
  
"Bye, guys! Hey, Ryou! You better tell me everything tommorow!"  
  
Yugi laughed as Ryou switched his seat to the one in front of Yugi turning around to talk to him. They could have a nice conversation since mostly everyone had gotten off already. All that was left was Yugi, Ryou, the shy bruntte boy in the middle of the bus, and the blonde girl who always talked non-stop in the back. (A/N Spat-Spat: Did you just put yourself in the story? Doom: Shush! I'm just an extra unless I need it for a plot hole!)  
  
"Did something happen with your yami, too, Yugi?" Ryou asked. Ryou always had quite a talent for figuring people out. Plus, Yugi was acting a little out of the ordinary today.  
  
"Uh-" Damn! Why did Ryou have to be so freakin' smart?!  
  
Ryou smiled. "Yay! Now if you decide that you want to slip to your yami about me and Bakura, I can blackmail you!" Ryou joked.  
  
It seem to lighten the mood. They both laughed. "Ok, ok. Now we both know eachother's secrets. Don't tell anyone though, Ryou! Or I'll tell my yami about a certain relationship I may know about." Yugi and Ryou both laughed again.   
The bus stopped. At their stop! 'Whoo-hoo!' They both thought to themselves. The remaining teens on the bus hopped off of the big hunk of cheese with wheels, as Jou calls it. Yugi and Ryou walked together talking about normal things, you know; school, evil teachers, stupid things their yamis did to eachother over the weekend, how they wished their yamis would stop fueding, and Duel Monsters.  
  
They came to Ryou's house first and he waved bye to his friend and walked up the path as Yugi turned right at the curb to his house.   
  
Ryou opened the door hoping to find Bakura, but he wasn't there. So, he turned on the light and layed his backpack on the couch when he heard the door close behind him. Leaning on the door was a smiling Bakura.  
  
"Good afternoon, hikari." Bakura said lust creeping into his husky voice.  
  
Ryou felt his knees get weak over the sound of his yami's voice and had to shake himself out of naughty thoughts that he insisted he should NOT be having this early in the day.   
  
"'Hello, Bakura." Ryou smiled.   
  
He felt two stong hands grab his shoulders and twirled him around, pushing him against the door. It didn't hurt, it was just....arrousing...  
  
Ryou gasped a little as Bakura kissed those lips that tasted so much like strawberries and cream. As Ryou realized what was happeing, he responded to the mind-blowing kiss. Bakura gently stroked Ryou's face with the other hand up his hikari's shirt.  
  
Ryou moaned in apprecation as he wrapped his one leg around Bakura's waist and slid his hand down to the bulge in Bakura's pants. He started to rub, slowly then fast as he heard Bakura cry his name.   
  
Not being able to take anymore, the fiery yami pushed the hikari onto the couch and pounced on him.   
~~BACK TO YUGI SINCE THE AUTHORESS IS BEING A WIMP AGAIN~~  
  
Yugi opened the door to the house part of the Kame Shop. He sighed and threw his backpack onto the floor happy that his teachers had given him no homework being the school week was only 3 days this week because of Spring vacation, or vaycay as the gang called it.  
  
A sugar high Yami came sprinting into the room picking up his hikari in a loving embrace.  
  
"Sogladyou'rehomehikari!" Deep breath.   
"Igotbored,so,IwentoutforawalkintheparkandMalik'syamiwasthere" Deep breath again.  
"sowewenttothemoviestoseethemovieWillard.Itreallystunkbutwehadcandythere!"  
  
Yugi thought a moment trying to unscramble his yami's words when it hit him.  
  
"YOU HAD CANDY!! YOU'LL BE HYPER FOR HOURS!!!!" Yugi was really fustrated. Every once in awhile the yamis would go out and eat all the sugar they could get but he was hoping it wouldn't be today.  
  
"Aww!! I'm sorry, aibou!! You can always try and wear me out if you want."   
  
Wink wink.  
  
"Uh-"   
  
Blush.  
  
"But, it's gonna take a lil' while so we better start now!!" The hyper-active yami said pulling his smaller aibou upstairs into the bedroom.  
~~MALIK'S HOUSE~~  
  
Malik was trying to calm down his hyper yami when all of a sudden Marik just plopped on the ground and looked at Malik, counfusing his hikari.  
  
"What's wrong, yami?"  
  
Marik's eyes got wide and sparkled, love shining through. He tooks Malik's hands in his kissing the knuckles affectionately.  
  
"My hikari...You are so beautiful."  
  
If there was one good thing about a hyper Marik, it's that he was always super-affectionate.  
  
Blush.  
  
"Do you know how lucky I am to just be in your presence?"  
  
Lip quiver.  
  
"You are the world to me, koi."  
  
Melt.  
  
"So, can I screw you?"  
  
Slap.  
  
'Shoulda known, he can't keep it up for more than 3 sentences without getting horny.' Malik thought walking to the kitchen away from his yami holding his slapped cheek.  
  
He opened the fridge and looked around for something good to eat. 'Hmm, chicken, beef, turkey...all meat! Sheesh, nothing for the vegeterian in his own house!' (A/N I heard that Malik's a vegetrian somewhere so he's one in this)  
  
"Hikari??????" Marik called from the living room.  
  
Malik sighed and rolled his eyes. You don't just tell your boyfriend how much you love him and then ask him to let 'em screw you. It just doesn't work that way. 'Then again, he is an insane yami on a sugar high.'  
  
"What, yami?"  
  
"Do you love me?  
  
"Yes, I love you, but you're not getting any!!" Malik said sternly while dumping salad into the bowl and putting Thousand Island dressing on it.  
  
Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's thin hips and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"That's ok. As long as you still love me, koibito."   
  
Sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm such a hentai, but c'mon, I'm a yami, I've got a sick mind, and my koi is totally and utterly HOTT!!"   
  
Giggle.  
  
"Maybe you've met him? He's Egyptian, kinda evil but strangely sweet, bleached blonde hair, hott, smells like honeysuckles, tastes like 'em, too, hott, doesn't eat meat, oh yeah, did I mention hott?" Marik put his chin on his hikari's shoulder breathing in his scent.  
  
"Nope, never met him. Sorry." Malik said deciding to play along.  
  
"Oh? That's too bad, he's a sweetie."  
  
Smile.  
  
"Did I mention he's really hott?"  
  
Giggle.  
  
"And you'd think he would be vain, but he's not at all!"  
  
Blush.  
  
"He's so hott, I once had to give a girl a bloody nose for telling him that he's got a nice ass."  
  
'I remember that,' Malik mused. 'It was down the shore in an arcade with the gang, we're not allowed back in there anymore.'  
  
"I mean, sure, she was right, but that nice ass belongs to ME. Only me."  
  
"Sounds like your a little possesive of him, eh, Marik?" Malik grinned.  
  
"I like pretty things, and only I can have them. He's too pretty not to be possesive of."  
  
Blush.  
  
"He's mine. 'Cause he's hott and cause I love him."  
  
Melt.  
  
"But, you don't know him so I won't waste your time." Marik let go of Malik.  
  
Pout.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't done with you yet!" Malik threw his arms around his crazy yami and captured his lips with his own.  
  
~~THE EVIL BIT- I MEAN ANZU'S HOUSE~~  
  
Anzu was sitting on the floor looking at all the pictures she had of Yami. (A/N She takes them when he's not looking! Yami: Eep! Stalker!)  
  
"Oh, Yami! I must tell you how I feel about you!" She said kissing the picture of him going googly-eyed over Yugi when he wore cute little bunny ears last Easter.  
  
"Hmm...I know! I'll talk to Yugi about it! He always knows what to do, plus, he's got a crush on me so he'll do whatever I say!" (A/N Yami: My aibou, have a crush on her, I think NOT!!!)  
  
"But that Seto is ruining everything!! How could Jou like him! Let alone LOVE him!! Jou's my friend, and friends are the most important thing in the world! (Insert friendship rant here) Seto doesn't deserve Jou, and I'll make him see that!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ryan: *hair is on fire* AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Jou, Yugi, and Ryou: *holding lighters* GIVE US BACK OUR SEMES!!  
  
Malik: *bursts in the room* RYAN, DID YOU STEAL MY SEME?!?  
  
Spat-Spat: -.-U Please...Ryan...just give them back.  
  
Ryan: *dunks head in water* NEVA!!  
  
Doom: Grr... YAMI RYAN OF THE EVIL AUTHORESS OF DOOM!!!!  
  
Ryan: *stops running away from the ukes*  
  
Ukes: *stops chasing Ryan*  
  
Doom: I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONE WHO DOES STUPID THINGS?! THOSE SEMES ONLY LOVE THOSE UKES, BAKA!! SO GIVE 'EM BACK BEFORE I- I-  
  
Ryan: You what? Make me go to my room? *sarcastically*  
  
Doom: NO!! I'll take away all your candy, I won't give you the pixi-stix and candies that reviewers sent us, I won't let you listen to Smile DK anymore, and the worst of it...I'LL TURN YOU INTO A NON-YAOIST!!   
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Ryan: NOOOOOOO!!!! *sobs* No, no, no!! I'm sorry! You can have your semes back! They're in the broom closet!! Just please!! I wanna be a yaoist!!  
  
Ukes: *run to broom closet*  
  
Spat-Spat: *sniffle* Wow, I'm so proud of you, Doom! You really have him under control!! For now....  
  
Doom: Thanks! Now, for the reviewers! (I got more reviews than usual!)  
  
To Jay Kamiya: Yeah! Go Seto, it's your birthday! *does weird dance*  
  
To babygurl: I know, I waited so long for to write the confession because everyone said not to write it yet!! yes, Anzu deserves that, but I need her for the antagonist of the story! But eventually....something may cause her to...let's say...disappear?  
  
To SaturnSerenity4ever: Yay! Thanks for the super-nice review! I worked really hard on that chappie! And tell Ryou that this is HIS chappie!  
  
To ExBobble06: Yes, I like that part, also. I mean, I should, I wrote it! ^__^ Thankie you so much! Kinda strange of Ryan to put the semes in the broom closet, no?  
  
To Evee: WHOO-HOO!!! CANDY!! It's almost as good as Anzu bashing!! Yay!!! *eats it all*  
  
To woodelf193: Yes, Anzu bashing is one of my favorite things in life. I believe, that my purpose in life is to write about yaoi pairings and bash Anzu!  
  
To Ranma Higurashi: Yay! I hope it is fun!! Thanks!  
  
To chibibaka: Wow, you gave me really nice reviews!! I would like to see that Y/Y pic!! Yes, I think we all know the baka-ness of Anzu!  
  
To dragungirl199: The world is peaceful now that Anzu has been bashed and Yugi and Yami are together!! But Anzu may ruin that....  
  
Spat-Spat: WOW!! 9 reviews!! How did this happen?! I thought you were suppoesd to be a sucky writer who only gets about 1 or 2 reviews each chappie?!  
  
Doom: Yeah, well, I got my lucky bunny now!  
  
Spat-Spat: O.o Your what?  
  
Doom: Lucky bunny! I bought a rabbit!! His name is Koibito!! Cute, huh? Well, review as usual! Oh, if you wanna come in my fic to hurt Anzu, send me an email and I can put you in since I'll need ppl for my later chappies! (why? you will see...)  
  
Ryan: REVIEW!!!!!! 


	7. Anzu's Evil Plots And A Possesive Yugi

Disclaimer: Doom doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Evanesence but she does own 45 reviews!! Yeah, baby!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Wow! I'm really proud of you, Doom! 45 reviews!! You've really improved since "The Price is Wrong"!  
  
Ryan: What happened to that, anyways?  
  
Doom: I don't think I'm going to update that anymore. Not until I'm finished this, at least.  
  
Ukes: *finally got their semes back* ^__^  
  
Yami: *snuggling Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *snuggling back*  
  
Doom: *hearts for eyes* AWWW!! Kawaii!! See, Ryan! They all belong together!!  
  
Ryan: *still mad that he couldn't keep the semes* Pssh! Whatever! Just say the damn warning and start the fic!  
  
Jou: Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik, and Me/Seto!   
  
Key:   
  
//hikari to yami//  
  
/yami to hikari/  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
*************************************************  
  
~~NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~~  
  
Anzu is in her seat plotting how to break up Seto and Jou. 'Hmm...Maybe I can get them mad! I'll do something bad to Jou and blame it on Seto! yeah, that's a great idea!! Oh! Here comes Yugi!'  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Anzu called walking over to Yugi's desk.  
  
"Uh..Hi, Anzu." Yugi said uncomfortablly. He could feel Yami trying to get out and kill her. (He was in the puzzle today)  
  
"Sup? Oh! I wanted to talk to you about something!" Anzu said.  
  
'Damn! She probably wants to talk about Yami!' Yugi thought wanting to kill her now, too.  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
/What?! That whore!! If she's got something to say she'll say it to my face!!/   
  
Yami suddenly appeared next to Yugi as Anzu drooled and Jou tried to think of something to get Anzu away.  
  
"Uh...hey! Anzu! That kid over there just said that friendship sucks!" Jou said pointing to the jock who always teased the shy brunette on their bus.  
  
Anzu let out a gasp and ran to him for a friendship rant.   
  
"Thanks, Jou." Yugi said before the teacher came in and Yami had to go back into the puzzle.  
  
Before they knew it was lunch and there was a bunch of new rumors going around, but only one caught the groups attention.  
  
"Omigosh! Can you believe that Anzu is going out with Mark, but just asked out George, and just dumped Fred, but just said yes to a date with Anthony? There is no way that girl is a virgin anymore!" a passing girl said to her friend.  
  
"Yeah! She's such a slut! I heard that she's pregenant!" her friend said.  
  
"NO WAY!!" the other girl said walking away from the gaping table of bishies.  
  
"Did you here that?!" Bakura (A/N All the yamis came to school with their hikaris, I decided that they only stay home on Mondays because the don't like Mondays) whispered to the rest of the table.  
  
"Yeah! I knew that girl was a total ho!" Marik whispered back.  
  
"It's probably just a rumor!" Ryou reasoned.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Ryou! Rumors are fun!" Malik smiled nudging his bff's side.   
  
"Especially when it's about Anzu." Yami joined in.  
  
"YAMI!!" Anzu called practically breaking their eardrums.  
  
/Aibou!! Help me!!/ Yami screamed through their link.  
  
//That's what you get for gossiping, Yami!//  
  
/But, aibou! She's even more evil than Bakura and Marik put together!/  
  
//Yeah, but-// Yugi was cut off by Yami's hand on his leg.  
  
/I don't want the bitch, Yugi. She should know that by now and if she doesn't then she deserves the rumors about her. Plus, I have other interests./Yami gave a discreet wink and recieved a blush from Yugi.  
  
Anzu sat down in the seat next to Yami.  
  
"Hi, Yami-wami!"  
  
Yami shuddered at the pet name while Bakura, Marik, and Seto snickered earning an elbow to the arm from their ukes.  
  
"Bad- I mean good afternoon, Anzu." Yami looked away from her back to his aibou.  
  
"It's always a good day with you, Yami!" Anzu beamed.  
  
Yami gagged.  
  
Yugi tried not to kill.  
  
Marik and Bakura snickered.  
  
Jou and Seto made out.  
  
"Uh- thanks..." Yami said trying even more not to gag.  
  
"Yep! That's why I would love it if you went out with me!" Anzu asked.  
  
Bakura and Marik snickered.  
  
Jou and Seto stopped making out and stared at Anzu.  
  
Yami gagged more.  
  
Yugi flipped.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, SLUT!!"  
  
Jou's jaw dropped along with a few others, some who didn't even sit at their table, that's how loud it was. 'Whoa, Yugi's really mad! Better run! He does some crazy stuff when he's mad!'  
  
~~FLASHBACK!!~~  
  
Yami and Jou were standing covered in food in Yugi's kitchen that looked like it was just bombed, covered in paint, and dumped in a pile of garbage.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE HOUSE NOT DESTROY IT!" Yugi yelled grabbing a spatula and chasing them with it. (A/N Ryan: Is that why Yami is afraid of spatulas? Yugi: Yep.)  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK!!~~  
  
Jou grabbed Seto and ran to a safe distance where they could watch the events without being killed. He then explained how Yugi gets when he's mad to his koibito.  
  
Anzu just stared. Some of the other girls in the courtyard whispered about how cool Yugi was for doing that. One perticular girl, who was one of the most popular girls in school, really liked Yugi's action. So, she waltzed on over to their table and stood watching with a few girls from her posse.  
  
"ME? A SLUT?! YEAH, RIGHT!" Anzu yelled back.  
  
"Yeah IS right, Anzu." the popular blonde said flipping her hair over onto her shoulder. "Yugi is totally right! Not only have you slept with a ton of guys, but I hear you're pregenant!"  
  
"First of all, this is none of your buisness, Amy! Secondly, I'm not pregenant cause I'm still a virgin."  
  
Amy's posse started coughing and saying stuff like "lier", "slut", "bitch" in between coughs.  
  
"That's not what Mark Pankins told me. He said it was the worst he's ever had, too." Amy smirked.  
  
Anzu just looked at everyone staring at her then ran away screaming about revenge.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi calmed himself down before Amy came over to him.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! You did us all a real big favor, it was super-cool." Amy stated before walking away with her posse in tow.  
  
Yami was about to say something to Yugi when the bell rang and all the yamis had to go into their items.  
  
~~BEFORE GETTING ON THE BUS~~  
  
Jou was silently opening his locker as Anzu came up to him. 'Oh, no.'  
  
"Jou," She started. "I don't think you and Seto are right for eachother."  
  
"Oh? You don't? Sucks for me, then. Bye."  
  
"Wait a minute! Just hear me out!"  
  
Jou rolled his eyes and decided to listen, but only so he could go back and tell Seto everything that she said so the CEO would at least have a reason when he inflicts bodily harm to her. "Whatever. Just make it quick."  
  
"Alrighty! Well, first thing is I don't think he's very grateful of you, which he should be, because, I mean, the gang knows about your relationship, but what about everyone else? Seriously, the only people who hide their relationships are the ones who are embarassed by them!"  
  
'I never thought about that' Jou thought worryingly. 'What if he's embarassed by me?!?! Wait a minute! I can't let her get to me!'  
  
"Secondly, don't you remember all those mean things Seto did to us?! To Yugi? your best friend!! Not to metion you haven't been paying that much attention to Yugi since Seto. I mean, it's like he wants you all to himself!! Are you gonna let him ruin your life like that, Jou?!" Anzu recited her practiced speech spewing out everything bad about Seto Kaiba.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?! I don't care what you think!! You're just bein' spiteful cause you know Yami loves Yugi and you can't stand to see anyone else in love if you can't be with your guy! But, he's not your guy!! So, LET IT GO!!" Jou screamed trying not kill her. (A/N Doom and Ryan: Go, Jou! It's your birthday!)  
  
Anzu just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. Jou walked away with his walkman blasting Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.   
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)  
Jou sat down next Seto on the bus. He thought about what Anzu said, you know, how he wasn't spending as much time with Yugi. Well, she was right, but he still spent a lot of time with him! He talked to him on the bus, in homeroom, at lunch, on the phone, after school, he was still his bff!! 'Why am I thinking about what the whore said?!'  
  
Seto noticed Jou deep in thought. "Are you thinking about something important, pup? I thought I smelled wood burning." Seto teased. (A/N My dad says that too my all the time! Oh, he doesn't mean it literally, it's a metophore.)  
  
"Hey, just because I don't get perfect scores on everything I do like SOMEBODY I know, doesn't mean I'm stupid." Jou retorted with a grin and made them both laugh. Yeha, no way Anzu was right! They were made for eachother.  
  
"Hmph." Anzu said while sitting in the back. "I don't give up that easily."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Doom: Wowies! Anzu is really evil! I love that song from Evansence, don't you Ryan?  
  
Ryan: *still mad* Yeah, whatever.  
  
Doom: Oh, stop sulking you big baby! There are plenty of other fish in the sea! Like...  
  
Ryan: *gets an idea* THE UKES!!  
  
Doom: O_o Wait! That's not what I meant!!  
  
Ryan: *already running off to kidnap the ukes*   
  
Doom: Um...I guess I should go tell the semes, but I gotta do the reviewer responses! Spat-Spat, could you do it for me?  
  
Spat-Spat: Fine. *goes to warn semes*  
  
Doom: REVIEWER RESPONSES!!  
  
To Ryou-chans girl: Wow, you, too!! Yay! Anzu bashing and shonen-ai 4-ever!  
  
To dragungirl199: Yes, Marik and Malik were destined to be! You can be in the fic, but it probably won't be 'til the next chappie or the one after that.  
  
To DMG: Yes, you most certainly can! It will be fun to watch! *laughs evilly*  
  
To aku-no-hime: *joins in the happy dance* Yay! Fun!!  
  
To Jay Kamiya: Yeah! Slap that bitch! Go Jay!!! Oh, I'll ask with you if she does, too.  
  
To Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond: WOW!! Plushies!!! *hugs them all* Yay!! Thankies!!  
  
To chibibaka: Yes, poor, poor, Yami. I would hate to be stalked by Anzu. Good thing I'm not! ^__^  
  
To SaturnSerenity4ever: Another great review!! Your reviews always make me feel all tingly inside! (Eww! Not like that!) Poor Ryou! Is your hikari getting ideas from Ryan! I swear, he is too much for me to handle and now he's influencing others!! BAD RYAN!  
  
To ExBobble06: Thanks! Yes, Anzu will die!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! *cough* Ugh...my throat hurts now....  
  
To Princess Strawberry: Hey, you deserve to be on my fav authors! Your stories rock! You can never have enough smiley faces!! Yes, sugar is good. Almost as good as fluff! Hey, your yami is a party pooper! Sugar-highs are rad!!  
  
To Aurora: Domo arigatou!! I hoped everyone thought it was funny!  
  
Billi Bob the Walrus (I'm bringing him into the author notes!): Wow, 12 reviews for one chappie! Coolio, Doom!  
  
Doom: Yep! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!   
  
Billi Bob: REVIEW, PLEASE!!  
  
Doom: Oh, if you'd like to appear in my fic and do something special in it, please email me or im me, cause I don't want anyone to see what's going to happen if they look at the reviews!! 


	8. Anzu Attacks! It's The End!

Disclaimer: Doom owns nothing pertaining to Yu-Gi-Oh! except some cards, a magazine, and 51 REVIEWS ABOUT THE FICCY!! WHOO-HOO!!!  
  
Doom: *to the tune of La Cucaracha* 55, 55, 51 reviews! 55, 55, 55 reviews!!  
  
Spat-Spat: -__-U OK, we get the point, Doom.  
  
Doom: No, Spat-Spat, you don't understand!! People actually like my fic!!! I'm on peoples favorite authors list!!! Do you know what that means?  
  
Ryan: You're gonna celebrate by eating all the Easter candy in the house then cause mayhem because you're on a sugar high?  
  
Doom: Besides that.  
  
Spat-Spat: You don't suck as much as you thought you did?   
  
Doom: Excata-Mundo!! Hey, did anyone see Spirited Away? I just got it and IT ROCKS BETTER THAN PIXI-STIX!!! Well, almost. It was so freggin' cool!!!! I was sad when it was over. I hope the make a sequel!! *starts ranting about how cool it was*  
  
Ryan: Well, since Doom seems to be busy at the moment, I'll do the warning!! Ahem, YAOI!!! Don't like? DON'T READ!! The parings are: The delicious Yami and Yugi, the dreamy Seto and Jou, the super-kawaii Bakura and Ryou, and the hott Marik and Malik. But, speaking of Spirited Away, Aku was such a kawaii bishi!!! *joins in the ranting*  
  
Spat-Spat: -__-U Oi vey, start the fic.  
  
//hikari to yami//  
  
/yami to hikari/  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~~AT TEA'S HOUSE~~  
  
"They don't know about what I can really do...they don't know about my powers!!" Anzu told herself as she plotted. "Yami shall be mine!!! MWAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"ANZU, YOU LITTLE FREAK OF A DAUGHTER, YOU BETTER SHUT DA HECK UP!!" Anzu's psycotic mother screamed. Now we know where Anzu gets it from.  
  
"Yes, ma!"  
  
~~AT YUGI'S HOUSE~~  
  
The whole gang was sitting in Yugi's living room doing homework and talking.  
  
"Urg!! I swear our math teacher is evil! Pages 144-151 due tomorrow!! That's 103 problems in all!!" Jou ranted tugging on his blonde hair.  
  
"We could split the since we're all in the same class." Ryou suggested, sitting next to his yami.  
  
So, they all agreed and started on their assigned work. After about an hour of work they decided to take a needed and well deserved break to get something to eat.  
  
"How about Bob's Big Beefy Burgers?" Tristan said.  
  
Malik stuck his tongue out at the name alone. The last time they went he dicovered there was absolutely nothing for vegetarians. Everthing was meat, which is probably why Marik liked it so much there.  
  
"Duh, my hikari's a vegetarian." Marik said.  
  
"There's a new diner around the corner." Ryou pointed out.  
  
"Sounds good." Everyone agreed.  
  
So, they made their way to the diner and were seated immediately. Well, of course you would when you've got 2 of the most famous duelists in all of Japan!  
  
"Hi, I'm Kat. I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" The red-head said trying not to fall down of excitement because she was serving so many bishies.  
  
"Root Beer!"  
  
"Pepsi!"  
  
They all continued to shout their drink of choice until Kat got all the orders. The bishies talked and made jokes as they enjoyed their meals...that is...until SOMEONE came.  
  
Anzu pushed the door open, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and squealed in delight seeing her 'friends'. (A/N Yes, that's right, she forgot all about Yugi's outburst. Baka...) She proceeded in rushing over to them and pushing Jou and Seto to the side of the booth.  
  
~~STOP THE FIC!!!~~  
  
Doom: Sorry, I know you guys probably want to read the rest of the chappie, but I have to say something. Something terrible happened in one of my favorite fics...SETO DIED!! FOR JOU!!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Jou *rushes over to Seto* Nooooooooo!!! SETO!!!!!  
  
Seto: *being glomped by Jou* I-I'm dead?  
  
Doom: Not here, in "The Games", or at least I think you are. You died right after you and Jou told your feelings!! *sobs* Ok, I'm done. I just thought I'd share with all the (now annoyed) reviewers because I want you all to go read it right now and beg that Yuen (the authoress of it) keep Seto in this wonderful fic!! Do it as a favor to me, my faithful reviewers!! Please!!  
  
~~BACK TO THE FIC!!!~~  
  
"Oof!" The bishies both said as they were annoyingly pushed.  
  
"What do you need Anbaka?" Yami sneered at her. (A/N Get it? Anzu? Anbaka? Anzu combined with baka? Funny, right? *cricket chirps* Whatever.)  
"Aww!! Yami-poo has a nickname for his snuggly bear, too!!" Anzu cried.  
  
Yami shuddered. /Can I send her to the Shadow Realm, aibou?/  
  
//Uh...I'm not sure...//  
  
Yami was shocked! His aibou never spoke like this before! 'Hmm...Anzu must annoy him more than she annoys me. NOBODY MESSES WITH MY KOI!!'  
  
"You idiot, I just called you stupid, and my 'snuggly bear', as you say, is definitely not you." Yami glared at her before shifting his gaze back to Yugi who was trying not to laugh, like everyone else...including the waitress.  
  
"Excuse me?" Anzu started just as Kat came over.  
  
"Will you be joining them, ma'am?" She asked trying to be polite. It was obvious that the two with the weird hair were together, and they are to cute for this slut to break up.  
  
"Ye-"   
  
"No! She's not." Seto said as he picked Anzu up and dropped her on the ground outside.  
  
"GRRR!!!!!" She screamed running back inside and standing in front of their booth.  
  
Jou, Honda, and the yamis laughed their heads off with our favorite CEO looking smug in his seat.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Anzu screamed getting a little spit in their faces. Her hair turned purple, her eyes turned pitch black, and she grew long, shiny fangs. In other words...SHE'S A FREGGIN' YOUKAI!! RUN!!!!  
  
The whole diner stared at her silently while a smirk came across her face.  
  
"Yami, you shall be mine...or your precious hikari gets it." Anzu sneered with blue smoke gathering around her.   
  
She then proceeded to use her youkai powers to lift Yugi in the air and place him on a bright red chair that she had pulled over with her powers. She binded him with chains that just appeared around the chair and wrapped around the poor teenager.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM!!!!" Yami yelled at her jumping from his seat.  
  
Jou stood up, too. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
Soon, everyone was standing, glaring at Anzu.  
  
Anzu let out a disgusting evil giggle. "Me? Want? Oh, Jounouchi! It's not what I want, it's what is MINE." She laughed so evilly, that if you ever heard this laugh, you wouldn't be able to sleep fro weeks.  
  
"Your's?" Bakura inquired, placing an arm around his hikari's back protectively. Which proves, that even in dangerous situations, Ryou shall still blush.  
  
"Mine." She stated while shifting her gaze to Yami and stalking up to him.  
  
"You are mine."  
  
Yami blanched and screamed "YEAH, RIGHT!!!! IN YOUR DREAMS, WHORE!!"  
  
So, Anzu screamed back. "MY DREAMS ALWAYS COME TRUE, YAMI!!!" She then smoothed her skirt and looked him straight in the eyes, and spoke low and sinister. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to little Yugi, now would you?"  
  
"You sick bastard." Marik said staying close to his own hikari.  
  
"At least I get what belongs to me." Anzu shot back.  
  
/Aibou! Are you all right?!/ Yami asked through their link as Marik and Anzu screamed at eachother.  
  
//Yami...can't....breathe// It was faint, but Yami could hear Yugi just enough to get really, really, angry.  
  
"LET HIM GO NOW!!!" He yelled as he punched her in the face.  
  
Anzu let out a growl and suddenly grew claws and her fangs became even more sharp and jagged. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground when a ray of light was blasted at Anzu.  
  
She yelped in pain as she rolled off of him revealing a bunch of girls in cloaks next to Kat, who was holding an odd looking gun that was smoking from the blast. The girls next to her tackled Anzu, knocked her out, tied her up, took her outside, and set her on fire. They threw her dead corpse in a dumpster and walked back into the diner and untied Yugi who was soon glomped by an emotional Yami.  
  
Kat cleared her throat for attention. "Hello, I'm really Katrina of the AEY group."  
  
"AEY?"  
  
"Anti-Evil Youkais" She continued. "These are my fellow members, REBD, Dragungirl, DMG, and Diamond. We thank you for leading the youkai to us, and sorry for any trouble she's caused." She bowed and left with the other 4 members.  
  
An hour later, they were all back at Yugi's who was currently trying to pry of Yami who had attatched himself on Yugi. (A/N Not like that you hentais!!)  
  
"C'mon, Yami!! I gotta go to the bathroom!!" Yugi whined for the 100th time.  
  
Everyone else laughed a little as Yugi finally wiggled out of Yami's grasp and ran for the bathroom before his koi could catch him again. Everybody knew about the new relationships after the diner since all ukes were being squeezed and kissed to death by their semes.  
  
Ryou yawned cutely from Bakura's lap.  
  
"I think we should go." Jou announced. "We've all had a really long and strange day."  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed and waved goodbye to Yami who was standing outside the bathroom door.  
  
Yugi finally opened the door and was glomped by Yami again.  
  
"How long are you gonna be like this?" Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry aibou, I was just so scared! I love you so much..." Yami said softly.  
  
"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said. "There are other ways you can show me, though."  
  
Yugi winked and walked upstairs with Yami at his heels. Everyone was blissfully happy after Anzu left, but most of all, they were happy together.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Doom: It's finished!!!! To celebrate my completed fic, I'm getting a new muse!!  
  
Spat-Spat: A smart one?  
  
Ryan: A hott one?  
  
Doom: Both!  
  
Spat-Spat and Ryan: Yay!  
  
Doom: My new muse is Aku from Spirited Away!!! Except, now he's older and a yaoi-ist!! *snaps fingers*  
  
Aku: *appears* Huh? Where am I?  
  
Ryan: Eep!!! Kawaii!! *glomps Aku* Welcome, welcome, Aku-chan!!!!  
  
Aku: Uh....thanks?  
  
Doom: I'm kinda sad that it's over. Well, all you reviewers have been great!! So, time for my last reviewer thank yous of this fic!! (unless I do an epilogue or a sequel)  
  
To chibi-ai: Thank you!!!!!!! I love the pairings, too!! I hope that was enough Anzu bashing, though!!  
  
To holo: Ha! Anzu can't do anything now!!! *high-fives holo*  
  
To Jay Kamiya: She's burning right now!!! Yeah! Get 'em Yami Jay!!!!!! S/J is one of my fav pairings, so of course they have to be strong!!!  
  
To Evee: Yep, good ol' Seto and Jou! She's dead now!!! hehehehehe!!  
  
To MMW: Thanks! too bad this was the ending, huh?  
  
To chibibaka: Oh, did you not like Seto/Jou before? *gasp* Did I influence you to like the pairing more?! If I did, then THAT IS SO TOTALLY COOL!!!  
  
To Princess Strawberry: Hehehe, didn't know Yugi had it in 'em did ya? Thankies so much!! ^__^  
  
To dragungirl199: Yay! You were in the ficcy!! Go yaoi supporters!!!! Yes, Anzu is BEYOND evil!!!!!  
  
To babygurl: Hahahaha! Your so funny! *gasp* You think I'm a cool writer?!?! *faints*  
  
To 


	9. Who wants a sequel?

Hey everyone! This is just a note if you're wondering. Well, I got a few requests for a sequel, so, I was wondering if I should do one. Please tell me!! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers for "F.I.G"!!! I love you all!! 


End file.
